Struck By Love
by Jatieluv
Summary: Katie kisses James, but the results after are not going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. However, I do own the plot! :) I'm sorry for any errors and I hope you like it. The guys are 19 and Katie is 16.**

Katie Knight was on a mission to get as far away from the Palm Woods and James as possible.

"Katie!" James yelled. "Wait up!"

Of course, getting away was a lot easier said than done considering he was following her.

_I shouldn't have done it, I knew it was a bad idea,_ she thought to herself as she pushed open the door and stepped outside onto the sidewalk. She started walking towards the coffee shop at the end of the block , when someone grabbed her arm. She knew who it was even before he spoke.

"Katie, you can't just kiss me and run away," James said. "We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied as she pulled out of his grasp.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?" he asked. "You kissed me."

"And?"

"Seriously?"

She shrugged.

"Come on, Katie," James sighed. "Why did you do it? There's gotta be a reason."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really are an idiot," she responded.

"How am I an idiot?" he asked, clearly offended.

"Well, normally when a girl kisses a guy it means she likes him. I figured even you would know that."

"I do know that. It's just it's **YOU** that kissed me."

Katie looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "Gee, thanks, James."

"That's not what I meant Katie." He sighed.

"Then what did you mean? Huh? Cause to me it sounds like me kissing you completely disgusts you!" She yelled.

"No. It's just, I wasn't expecting it. After you made me sign that contract, I watched how you acted around me. It was clear your crush on me was non-existent. So I thought anyway, but now you're telling me I was right."

'It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Katie, you're very important to me. I care about how you feel -"

"But you don't feel the same way about me."

"I do," he said quietly.

Katie's head snapped up to look at him. "You do?"

"Yes, but I don't know how Kendall -"

Once again, Katie cut him off. "Of course," she chuckled, sarcastically. "Can't forget about Kendall, right?"

"Katie," James sighed. "Don't be like that. Kendall is my best friend and your brother. I love you, but I don't wanna make things weird between me and him."

"He loves me James. He would want me to be happy, even if that means being with you. Don't you think he would rather his baby sister be with someone who he trusts, rather than some guy that could be a creeper?"

"Yes, but he's not going to be happy at first Katie. Think about it. If we start dating and we end up breaking up, not only do we break up, but so does mine and Kendall's friendship and possibly the band. He's gonna have to side with you because you're his sister."

Katie knew he was right, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "You're right," she said, sadly.

"Hey," James said softly, putting his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "We'll figure this out. We can talk to Kendall."

"It's not gonna matter," she said, pulling away. "If we ended up breaking up, everything would get flushed down the toilet and I'm not gonna let that happen. You guys have worked way too hard for that to happen."

James reached for her to pull her into a hug, but she stepped back.

"I'll see you later."

"Where are you going, Katie bear?"

"I don't know yet. I just need to be by myself right now. I need some time to think," she said as she started to walk towards the street.

"Katie!" James yelled.

"I'm not going far. I'll probably got to the park or something, chill out."

"No, Katie look out!"

**Dun Dun Dun...I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up within the next couple of days. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are They?

**This chapter is what was going on during James and Katie's fight. I hope you enjoy it! :) Sorry for any errors I may have missed. Oh, completely off topic, but thought I would share. Aria, my new puppy, is sitting next to me sleeping. Cute right? :)**

* * *

><p>Jo and Camille were talking in the lobby when Katie and James ran past them.<p>

"Is it just me, or does Katie look like she's about to cry?" Jo asked.

"She did, I wonder what happened. Should we follow them?" Camille responded as Jo's phone beeped.

"No, I've learned not to get in the middle of their spats," Jo said while she read her text.

"Kendall text you?"

"Yeah, he wants us to come up there."

"Alright, let's go," Camille said as she stood up. They both made their way up to 2J and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Logan greeted them.

"Hey," Kendall said as he hugged Jo and pecked her on the lips.

"What's up?" Camille asked.

"Oh, we wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out by the pool with us," Logan replied.

"That and we were wondering if you guys have seen or heard from Katie and James. We tried calling their phones, but it just goes straight to voicemail," Kendall added.

"We would love to hang out with you guys by the pool," Jo answered. "And we saw Katie and James a few minutes ago."

"Great!" exclaimed Carlos. "Where are they?"

"Umm... I don't think now is the best time to go find them," said Camille

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Well..." Jo said "I think they were having another spat. Camille and I were talking in the lobby when they both ran past us. I think it was pretty serious this time."

"Why do you say that?" asked Logan.

"Katie looked like she was going to cry," Camille said.

"Come again?" the three boys asked.

Camille shrugged.

"Katie never cries," said Carlos.

"James better not have been the reason why she was on the verge of tears," Kendall said.

"Kendall, we don't know what happened. For all we know, he could have been running after her to try to find out what was wrong," Logan told him.

"He's right," said Jo. "I mean, all we saw was them run past us. We just assumed that they had another fight because they've been having them a lot lately."

"We need to figure out what's going on."

"But we don't know where they are," Carlos piped.

Logan sighed and looked at Camille and Jo. "Do you have any idea where they may have gone?"

"Not really. I mean, we saw them run out the entrance, but we didn't follow. I figured it was best not to get involved. I know how their fights can get," Jo answered.

Logan nodded.

"Wait," said Camille. "Katie likes to go to that coffee shop on the corner when she gets upset or just wants to be alone."

"That's right!" exclaimed Carlos.

"We should head over there and see if they're there," said Kendall.

Everyone nodded and headed out the door.

"Wait!" shouted Carlos after they got off the elevator.

"What is it, Carlitos?" Kendall asked him.

"I wanna get some fruit smackers," he replied sheepishly.

"Actually, you know what? I could go for a snack too," said Jo, and Camille nodded in agreement.

"Alright, come on. Katie and James should be fine for like another couple of minutes," Kendall said as he grabbed Jo's hand and followed behind Camille and Carlos. "You coming, Logie?"

"Nah, I'll wait for you guys outside," he responded.

"Okay."

Logan pushed open the door and stepped outside. What he saw when he got out there made his blood run cold.

"Oh no," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Cliffhanger...I know I'm horrible! lolz I hope you guys enjoyed this and aren't too mad at me. Tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has added this story to their favorites and alert list. It means so much to me and I'm glad you like it. Sorry for any errors I may have missed. Now to find out what happened! :)**

* * *

><p>Logan felt like he was going to be sick. Not even ten feet away, James was lying in a small pool of blood with Katie sobbing on top of him.<p>

"Katie!" Logan yelled as he tried to pry her off of him.

"No!" She sobbed, clinging to James. "No, let me go!"

"Katie, look at me!" he said, turning her around to face him. "Did you call an ambulance?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Kendall, Jo, Camille and Carlos yelled as they ran over.

"What happened?" Kendall asked his sister, his voice cracking.

Katie started crying again.

"Kit-kat?" Carlos tried.

"J-James and I were fighting," she started, but her sentence was broken by another sob wracking her body. "I-I wanted to be by myself for a little bit, so I started walking away. James asked where I was going and I told him I didn't know."

"Okay. What happened after that sweetheart?" Logan asked while rubbing her back.

She sniffled again before replying. " He called after me and I told him I wasn't going to go far. H-he-" she cried.

"What happened, Katie?" Jo asked.

"He told me to look out. I turned and saw a car coming towards me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and James was lying in front of me, bleeding."

Logan felt Jame's wrist. "He still has a pulse, but it's kind of slow. He's lost quite a bit of blood."

Just then, the ambulance pulled up. They pulled out the stretcher and carefully put James on it.

"We have a head wound," one of the paramedics said.

While James was being lifted into the back, one of the other paramedics asked what happened and Katie filled him in.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"Hard to say," the paramedic responded. "Heads wounds can be very dangerous and he's already lost a lot of blood. That carreally did a number on him."

Kendall wrapped his arms around his sister as she started crying again.

"We need to get him to the hospital now," the other paramedic said. They both got into the ambulance and took of towards the hospital.

Katie started walking towards the Palm Woods, but Kendall grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna go to the hospital?" he asked her.

"Of course, but I wanna get some stuff together for James first," she replied.

Kendall nodded. "Do you want help?"

"Please?" she asked. "I don't think I can handle being around his stuff on my own."

"Come on," Logan said as he took her hand.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment they headed to James' room. Carlos grabbed a small suitcase out of the closet and set it on the bed.<p>

"Umm...how many sets of clothes should I pack for him?" Katie asked Logan.

"Just do two for right now. He'll be in there for a while most likely, but when he wakes up he can tell us what he wants," he answered.

Katie nodded, but mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Katie?" Kendall asked.

"I said, if he wakes up," she almost shouted as she started crying again and fell to her knees. "It's all my fault. I killed him"

"Katie, look at me," Logan said as he walked over to her. "James isn't dead."

"Yet," she replied.

"Don't think like that," Kendall said, getting upset,

"How am I supposed to think, Kendall?!" Katie yelled as she stood up. "You saw him and heard what the paramedics said. What if he doesn't make it? Huh?"

"Katie, you need to calm down," Jo said "I understand -"

"Calm down?" Katie asked, cutting her off. "The guy I love is in the hospital because of me! Don't tell me to calm down! And no you don't understand! The guy you love is standing right next to you, unharmed!"

"Katie," Logan said sympathetically.

"Don't," she said. "Can we just get his stuff packed and get to the hospital?"

He nodded and helped her get everything packed.

Once everything was done, they headed down to their cars. Jo and Camille took Jo's car and they guys and Katie took the BTR Mobile.

"Logan," Kendall said, getting the boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You drive, I wanna talk to Katie."

Logan nodded and got in the driver seat. Carlos sat in the passenger seat so Kendall could sit with Katie in the back.

"Talk to me, Katie," Kendall said to his sister.

"Talk to you about what?" she asked, looking out the window.

"You know what. How long have you been in love with James?"

Katie sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about this right now."

"How long?" he asked again.

"I've had a crush on him for a few years now, but I fell in love with him about 6 months ago."

Kendall nodded. "I have more questions and concerns, but I understand you don't wanna talk about this right now considering the situation. I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you." she said.

"I mean it, Katie. This conversation isn't over," he informed her. "We will talk about this later."

"Okay," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>No major cliffhanger this time. :) I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: What's Wrong With Him?

**Okay. Here's the next chapter. I had to do some research for the head injury stuff. I'm sorry if any of it's wrong. Some of it is kind of confusing. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favorites and alerts. I wanna give a shout out to Science-Fantasy93. If you haven't read her stories, shame on you! Her story "The DLS-S Cruise" is AH-MAZING. If you haven't started reading it yet, go read it! I'm sorry for any errors I may have missed. Now, onto the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Logan pulled into an empty space in the ER parking lot, with Jo parking in the space next to him. Katie unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car, running towards the entrance.<p>

"Katie!" Kendall yelled. "Wait for us!"

"Well, hurry up!" she shouted back irritated.

They all ran towards her and Carlos grabbed her hand. "Lets go see your boyfriend, Kit-Kat."

"Carlos," Kendall warned.

"Shut up, Kendall. Now is not the time," Katie said as she glared at her brother and pulled Carlos into the hospital.

Everyone shared a look and then followed after them.

Logan and Katie walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hi, Miranda," Logan said, reading the nurse's name tag. "Our friend was brought in maybe about 15 minutes ago."

"Okay. What's your friends's name?" she asked.

"James Diamond," Katie answered.

"Ah. Here it is. He was just rushed into surgery about 2 minutes ago. They already have a recovery room prepared for him and there is a special waiting room. Would you like to wait there?"

"Yes, please," Logan answered.

"Okay. Just follow me," she said with a smile as she led everyone.

"I hope it's not like the special waiting room that mean producer lady took us to," Carlos whispered to Kendall.

"It's not gonna be like that, Carlos," Kendall chuckled.

"Alright, here you are. James' room is right there," she said and pointed to the room right across the hall. "He could be insurgery for a while though. If you need anything, come find me."

"Okay. Thank you," Katie said with a small smile.

Miranda nodded and headed back to the nurse's station.

* * *

><p>An hour later and they were still waiting. Katie was getting impatient and even more upset.<p>

"I can't believe needed to have surgery," Camille said sadly.

"James' isn't gonna be happy about that," Jo chuckled.

"He's gonna freak," Kendall laughed.

Katie glared at them. "How can you be laughing right now? He may not even wake up. What if he dies in there? What if healready died?"

"Katie, we're just trying to make the situation lighter and stay positive. James is a fighter, always has been. He'll pull through,"he told his sister.

"You don't know that -"

"Sweetie, you gotta stop," Camille said. "I know you're worried, we all are. I can still see in your eyes that you blame yourself, James wouldn't want that. When he wakes up, don't look at me like that. When he wakes up, he's going to tell you what we'vebeen telling you. None of this is your fault."

Katie started crying. "I don't want him in there. I want him here. I want him to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything is going to be okay."

"Oh sweetheart, come here," Logan said as he pulled Katie into a hug.

Kendall watched as his sister sobbed in his best friend's arms. He felt helpless. He hated seeing his sister like this, he'd never admit it, but it made him want to cry.

"Katie," Kendall said softly.

She turned to look at him with red, puffy eyes and cheeks. "Yeah?" she sniffled.

"Come here."

Katie walked to her brother and he pulled her into his lap.

"I may not be James," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But I'm gonna wrap my arms around you and tell you everything is going to be okay."

Jo watched her boyfriend in admiration. He was trying so hard to stay strong for his little sister and friends. He may have been pretty good at hiding his emotions when he felt he had to, but she could see the tears in his eyes.

"You're my little sister," he continued with his voice cracking a little. "I'm not exactly sure how I feel about your feelings towards James, but I will always be here for you and I will never stop loving you. No matter what."

"Kendall," Katie cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, baby sister."

Carlos and Logan watched, shocked that Kendall had started crying with his sister. He hadn't cried in years.

"Hi, I'm assuming you're here for James Diamond?" a voice asked.

All eyes turned and looked at the man standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he said. "I'm Dr. Thompson."

"Oh. No, it's fine," Logan said. "Yes, we're here for James."

"What's wrong with him?" Katie as as she sniffled.

"It seems he had a depressed skull fracture."

"What's that?" Camille asked.

"It means a piece of skull is pushed toward the inside of the skull. Think of pressing in on a ping pong ball," he informed them.

"Hence why he needed surgery," Logan said. "Is that all?"

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Thompson said. " The fracture caused an Epidural Hematoma."

Logan paled.

"Logan? You okay, buddy?" Kendall asked.

"A epidural whatever he just said, isn't good is it?" Jo asked.

Logan shook his head.

"What is it?" Carlos asked Dr. Thompson.

"Okay. One of the lining membranes that covers the brain is called a dura. It attaches at the suture lines where the bones come together. If the head trauma is epidural, which means outside, the blood is trapped in a small area and can cause a hematoma to form," he answered.

Everyone, but Logan was still confused as to what exactly that meant.

"It's a blood clot," Logan choked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor James. :( I just love Katie and Kendall's relationship, so I had to squeeze a sibling moment in there. :) Again, I'm sorry if anything is wrong and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: What!

**Okay. So I had to do a little more research for this chapter. If there's anything wrong I apologize, I am not a doctor. lolz. I am also sorry if there's any errors I missed. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"What exactly is a blood clot?" Kendall asked.<p>

"It's when blood hardens. A blood clot is formed when blood cells lump together with fibrin, which is a stretchy protein that acts kind of like a glue," Dr. Thompson answered.

"When we get a cut we get small blood clots that help heal those wounds and our body dissolves them when we don't need them any more," Logan added.

"That's correct."

"So why is James' blood clot serious if they just go away?" Carlos asked.

"Since the blood is trapped and the clot forms, it creates pressure. That pressure can increase quickly in that space. When that happens, it pushes the clot against the brain and can cause a significant amount of damage," Dr. Thompson told them.

"I told you I killed him," Katie said as she started crying again.

"Katie," Kendall said, but she ignored him.

"Katie?" Dr. Thompson tried.

Katie looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Mr. Diamond is very much alive, body and mind."

"B-but you just said-"

"I said it **could** cause significant damage. Luckily, we got to it in time."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Do you know what caused the blood clot?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Dr. Thompson answered. "James suffered trauma to the temporal bone."

"Ummm...what bone is that?" Camille asked.

"It's the one that's on the side of your head above your ear. It's thinner than the other skull bones so it's easier to damage," Logan said.

"It is also the location of the middle meningeal artery that runs just beneath that bone," Dr. Thompson added. "Fracturing that bone comes with tearing that artery and can lead to an epidural hematoma, which is what happened."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Katie asked.

"I think so. We're getting ready to move him into his room, but we want to keep an eye on him for another 10-20 minutes before we allow any visitors. Just to make sure everything is okay and nothing has changed."

"Okay," Kendall said. "How about we all go down to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "I'm starving."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "I'm hungry now. I wasn't hungry before, I was too worried about James. Now that I know he's okay, I want food."

"Let's go, Carlos," Katie said taking his and laughing.

"Before you go, I want to tell you James is, how do I put this?" Dr, Thompson started. "Well, he's messed up."

"Dr. Thompson," a nurse said, getting his attention. "We need you, a new patient was just rushed in."

"Okay," he said. He turned back to the group, before walking off. "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

><p>"What did he mean by he's messed up?" Carlos asked after they sat down at a table in the cafeteria with their food.<p>

"He means James' face is messed up," Logan said.

"Oh boy," said Kendall. "You know what this means? The Face is messed up, James is going to freak."

"I don't think he will."

Everyone looked at Camille like she lost her mind.

"I'm serious, James had to of known something was going to happen to him when he saved Katie. Maybe James isn't as shallow as everyone thinks."

"He's not," Katie whispered. "We've all seen how sweet and caring James can be, well not so much Jo and Cami. James used to help Kendall sing me to sleep when he would spend the night. There was even a few times where he did it himself because Kendall was sleeping."

"Really?" Kendall asked.

Katie nodded at her brother. "He still does."

"How come I never knew about this?" he asked her.

"We were afraid you would get suspicious and mad."

"I think before now I would have been really mad. I'm still trying to get used to all this. Part of me really doesn't like it," Kendall told her. "But I can see how much he means to you and he's gotta care about you. I mean, he got hit by a car for you."

"Like I did for Kendall," Carlos said grinning.

"Yeah, what is it with the BTR boys getting hit by cars?" Jo asked.

"Carlos' was an accident," Logan said. "James willingly threw himself in front of that car."

"Don't remind me," Katie said.

"Katie," Camille said "You should feel honored that James loves you enough to do something like that."

"Let me just add that this still kind of bothers me," Kendall said, stabbing his food. "You, James and I are having a serious talk."

"I am. I just hate thinking about what happened and the fact that he's in a hospital," Katie said, ignoring her brother.

"It'll be fine, Kit-Kat," Carlos said, holding her hand. "The important thing is, is that he's okay."

"I know," she replied with a small smile.

"Alright," Logan said. "It's been half an hour, who's ready to go see James?"

"We all are," Kendall said as they got up.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, they were back in the special waiting room.<p>

"Ah. You guys are back," Dr. Thompson said as he approached them.

"Yup. How's James?" Katie asked.

"He's looking good. Nothing seems to have changed."

"Has he woken up yet?" Jo asked.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "We're not exactly sure when he'll wake up. It could be minutes or days."

"No weeks, months or years?" Carlos asked.

"No, it's not that severe," he said.

"That's a relief," Logan said.

"You guys can head in there."

"Thanks," Katie said as Dr, Thompson walked away.

Kendall grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her into James' room.

"Look at him," Katie said with her voice cracking. She walked over to him and held his hand.

"I wonder what he's gonna say when he finds out that not only did his face get messed up, but they had to shave some of his hair to do the surgery," said Carlos.

"Poor guy," Camille said.

I wonder is he can hear us."

"It's a possibility, Kendall," Logan said. "Ask him a question."

"Hey, James," Carlos said, taking James' other hand and grinning. "I'm gonna ask you something and if the answer is yes, squeeze my hand. Do you luuurrrvvveee Katie?"

"Carlos!" Katie yelled.

Carlos looked up with a huge smile. "He squeezed my hand!"

"What!" Kendall yelled.

Ignoring Kendall, Logan turned to Carlos and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, come try," Carlos answered, pulling Logan over and shoving his hand into James'.

"Umm...okay.. Hey, buddy. Can you hear me?" Logan asked him.

"Well?" Jo asked.

Logan looked up, smiling about as big as Carlos did. "He squeezed my hand."

"That's great," Katie said, smiling sadly.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Camille asked her.

"Because, I should be the one in the bed, not James," she answered.

"Don't say that. Ever," said a raspy voice.

**Now I wonder who could have said that :p hehe. Don't you just love Kendall's reactions? I know I do. :D I really hope you guys liked this. Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Talking? Now?

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, you guys are awesome! :) You'll be happy to know Kendall and Katie's talk is in this chapter. Sorry for errors I may have missed and sorry if they're a little OOC. I don't think anyone would be acting exactly like themselves in this situation. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Katie's head snapped up and her eyes locked on James' hazel ones.<p>

"You're awake!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Easy," he grunted, but returned her hug.

"You can let go now," Kendall said, watching them hold each other for what seemed like hours.

"Kendall," Jo warned. "Why can't you leave them be?"

"I still don't like it," he mumbled.

Katie rolled her eyes and pulled away from James, who was confused. Ignoring what Kendall was going on about for the moment, he turned his attention to Katie.

"Why would you say that?" he asked her.

"Say what?" she asked confused.

"That you should be in this bed and not me."

"Because I should be," she answered looking down.

James grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Don't. Yeah, it sucks that I'm here, but I wouldn't change anything."

"But -"

"Let me finish," he said sternly.

"Okay."

"If you were the one in this bed, we would all be a mess. I can't stand to see you hurt, I wasn't gonna let it happen. Plus how would it look to Kendall if I let his little sister get hit by a car?"

"I'd have pummeled you," Kendall said.

"See? Besides who knows how hurt you would have been."

"Actually, because Katie is so tiny she probably would have been severely hurt, possibly even killed," Logan said.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Mhm. Your chances wouldn't of been good, sweetheart."

"Aww. James is a hero," said Camille with a smile.

"You hear that, Kendall? James is a hero," Jo said, poking him in his ribs.

"I wouldn't go that far," James said modestly.

"James Diamond is being modest? Alert the presses!" Camille teased. "I guess what Katie said was true."

"What did she say?" asked James with a grin.

"N-nothing!" she said. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Jo piped.

"Shut up!" Katie hissed.

Camille laughed and said, "She said you weren't that shallow and that you were sweet and caring."

"Cami!" she yelled. She looked at James who had a wolfish smile.

"Yup," Kendall said. "She even told us all about how you go into her room at night."

"W-what?" James' smile disappeared and he paled.

"Kendall!" Katie yelled.

"Mhm. Wanna tell me why you've been going in there?"

"Seriously? I told you wh-"

"Katie," Kendall warned his sister.

"I, um, was singing to her," James gulped.

"Is that all you were doing?" Kendall said, trying to intimidate him.

"Y-yes. I-I would never -"

"Mhm," he said. "Well, why don't you guys stay here and hang with James for a little bit."

"Where are you -" Jo tried to ask.

"Katie, come take a walk with me."

She looked up at her brother with wide eyes. "N-now?"

"Yes," he said sternly. "Now."

Katie nodded and scurried off into the hall with Kendall following behind her. He threw one last look and James before he walked out.

"Well," James said nervously. "That was interesting. I'm gonna die, right?"

The others shrugged and he fell back against his pillow.

* * *

><p>Katie and Kendall sat in the special waiting room.<p>

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked.

"You know what I wanna talk about. I told you we were gonna have this talk."

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?"

"I think right now is the perfect time," he said.

"Okay."

"Great. I wanna know everything that happened today. I have concerns about this, Katie. What happens if he hurts you? I lose one of my best friends and the band."

"James said you would say that. He kinda had the same concerns."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"That he loves me, but you're his best friend and he doesn't want to make things weird between you guys."

"What did you say to him after he said that?"

"That you love me and would want me to be happy, even if it was with James," she said, looking into his eyes. "That you would rather have your baby sister with someone you trust rather than some guy who could be a creeper."

Kendall nodded. "Then what happened?"

"He said that you weren't going to be happy about it. Then pretty much said what you said. If we break up, you side with me, your friendship is lost and the band is done. I told him he was right. He said we would figure it out and that we could talk to you, but I told him it didn't matter. If we broke up everything you guys worked so hard for would be flushed down the toilet and I wasn't gonna let that happen."

"Is that when the accident happened?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"Both of you were right though."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm still kind of mad about this. It's definitely gonna take some getting used to. I'm really worried about the possibility of our friendship and the band."

"I know," Katie said quietly.

"But," Kendall said, taking her hand. "Most of all, I worry about you. I don't wanna see you get hurt. I love you so much, baby sister."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"I can see you guys being apart is hurting you. I just want what's best for you, for the both of you. So if being together is what's best, then I guess I'll allow it."

"You'll allow it?" Katie asked, slightly irritated.

"Katie, don't start," Kendall said firmly. "I may not be Dad, but I'm the man of this family. So if James wants to date you, he comes through me first."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"How did this all start? Today, I mean."

"I kissed him and sort of ran away after," she said.

"You kissed him and ran?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "Yup."

"Why?"

"We were arguing before that. It got kind of heated, he made me so mad."

"So you kissed him?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Yeah, then once I realized what I did, I took off like a scared rabbit."

"You're one of a kind, Katie," he chuckled.

"I know," she smiled.

"Alright, let's head back to the room."

"We're done?"

"Yup," Kendall said, his face turning serious. "I think it's time James and I had a little talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-Oh James. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if Kendall and Katie's talk wasn't how you were expecting it to be. I figured given the circumstances he would be a little less protective. I mean, his best friend did save his sister. He's seen how much he loves her, but he's still not exactly okay with it. Let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Crying?

**Chapter 7! :) I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but oh well. Sorry for any errors and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"What do you think Kendall's gonna do?" James asked ten minutes after Katie and Kendall went to talk.<p>

"To you or to Katie?" Logan replied. "You know he wouldn't hurt Katie."

"Obviously," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Hard to say, dude," Carlos piped. "Kendall is really upset about everything."

"Don't worry so much, James. I doubt Kendall's going to kill you," Jo said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah. I mean, sure he's upset, but he's seen how much you love Katie," Camille added. "You risked your life to save hers."

"I know," he said quietly.

"They've been gone for a while," Carlos said.

"It's only been ten minutes," Logan responded. "And it's a very serious talk."

"I wonder how hard he's grilling her."

"I'm sure she's fine, Cami," Jo said. "I just hope he doesn't try to go all parental on her."

"That wouldn't end well," James said, chuckling.

"Katie's really something special isn't she?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she is."

"You've got it bad, James," Camille teased. "You're actually complimenting someone else."

"Yeah, and before you were being modest. How does that happen?" Jo said, joining in on the teasing.

"Well, the car did hit his head," Logan smirked.

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're sooo funny," James said, getting irritated. "I'm sitting in a hospital bed and you're joking about my accident."

"Awww. Would you like us to go get your girlfriend to make it better, Jamie?" Carlos said in a baby voice.

"That's it!" he growled and started to get out of the bed.

Carlos' eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p>"Go easy on him, Kendall." Katie told her brother.<p>

"No promises, baby sister."

"He was hit by a car. I think he's suffered enough today."

"I'm not gonna hurt him," Kendall said.

"Good. Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone?"

"We're in a hospital. What's the worst that could happen? "

Before Katie could answer, they heard Carlos scream and ran back to the room.

"What is going on?" Katie asked, seeing Carlos cowering behind Jo and Camille and Logan trying to keep James in bed.

"James is trying to kill me," Carlos whimpered.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"We were teasing him and Carlos kind of pushed him over the edge," Camille answered.

"Are you good now?" Logan asked James.

"Yes," he sighed and sat back against his pillow.

"Good," Logan said, letting go of him. "You can't be doing that stuff."

"Sorry, Dr. Mitchell," he said cheekily.

"Alright, now that everything is settled, everyone get out," Kendall said. "I need to talk to James."

Everyone left, no questions asked, except for Katie.

"You too, Katie."

Ignoring her brother, she walked over to James and hugged him.

"He may be acting tough right now, but don't let him scare you. He's not as upset as he wants you to think. He's more concerned than anything and is trying to understand this," she whispered to him.

She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, feeling Kendall's eyes on her the entire time. She walked towards the door, but stopped at Kendall.

"Remember what I said."

Kendall nodded and she left.

* * *

><p>Katie walked over to her friends and brothers and sat next to Carlos.<p>

"How come you didn't come out with the rest of us?" he asked her.

"I had something to say to James and Kendall," she told him.

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"I told James not to be scared. Kendall's not as upset as he wants him to think. He's just concerned and trying to understand everything."

"Kendall didn't yell at you for ruining his intimidation technique?"

"No, he doesn't know I said that. I hugged James before I left and whispered it to him."

"Sneaky girl," Jo laughed

Katie grinned and nodded.

"So you're not worried at all?" Carlos asked.

"No. Kendall just wants to know the truth, he's not gonna do anything."

"Well," Camille piped. "If he does decide to hurt James, at least he's in a hospital."

"James has suffered enough," said Logan. "Kendall knows that."

"Yeah, and I don't think he'd hit the guy who risked his own life to save his sister's," Jo added.

"So what do we do now?" Carlos asked Katie.

"We wait," she responded looking at the door to James' room.

* * *

><p>"How ya feeling?" Kendall asked as he sat in the chair next to James' bed.<p>

"I feel like I got hit by a car," he said, chuckling.

Kendall cracked a small smile. "James," he said seriously. "Why my sister?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "She's just, incredible. She's smart, funny, gorgeous and so much more."

"Sounds to me like you do know. When did all this start?"

"I started having a crush on her last year. I fell in love with her around six months ago."

"That's when she fell in love with you," Kendall told him.

"Really? Huh."

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"To date her?" he questioned.

"You sound unsure James. I don't like that."

James sighed before answering. "I honestly don't know. I wanna be with her, but I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"Because of our friendship and the band. I don't wanna lose any of it, but I don't wanna lose her either. She means the world to me, Kendall."

"I know she does," Kendall said quietly. "If it was anybody else, I'd punch them right in the face."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not anybody else. I -"

"I want you to date her."

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked.

"Completely," he said, looking into James' eyes. "I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you."

James looked at his friend who was starting to cry and started to get teary eyed himself.

"She's growing up. I can't stop that and I can't stop her from being in love either. She was right when she told you I wouldwant her to be happy. Out of all the guys she could have picked, I'm glad it was you."

"Kendall," James choked.

"We grew up with you and even when we were younger, I knew yours and Katie's relationship was different. I just didn't understand it then. All I want is for you both to be happy."

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You saved my sister's life today. You better take care of her."

"I will."

"Good," Kendall started wiping his tears away. "I'm glad I kicked everyone out."

James chuckled and nodded, wiping his own tears.

Kendall looked back at James with a serious expression. "I'm warning you now. If you do hurt her, I will end you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," James gulped.

"Excellent. Hug?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Sure."

Kendall got up and hugged James. "I should text Katie and tell her they can come back." he said while pulling out his phone. "If they say anything, we deny crying. Right?"

"Right," James agreed.

* * *

><p>Katie jumped, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.<p>

"Who texted?" Camille asked.

"Kendall. He said we can come back now," Katie answered while standing up.

"Let's go make sure James is still alive," Carlos said, half serious.

They all walked back to James' room and opened the door, shocked at what they saw.

"Were you guys crying?" Katie asked.

"NO!" they shouted.

**Okay. That's all for this chapter. How did you guys like James and Kendall's talk? Was it bad? I know they were a little OOC, but I thought it would be kinda cute having them emotional. Anyways, tell me what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Here?

**Here's Chapter 8. :) I'm sorry it's up a little later than usual, I was working on something for another story. Anyways, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if I missed anything.**

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Katie and the rest of the gang returned to James' room. They had argued for a good fifteen minutes, Katie trying to get the boys to admit they were crying and them denying such claims. Getting bored, Carlos took the remote and put on cartoons. Now, forty-five minutes Later, Logan was trying to take it from him.<p>

"But I wanna watch cartoons," Carlos pouted.

"You can have it back in a couple minutes," Logan sighed.

"Fine," he said, handing over the remote.

Logan took it and put on the news.

"Ew," Katie said scrunching up her nose. "Who watches the news?"

"I wanna see if they talk about James," said Logan, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Look! They're talking about it," Jo pointed.

"_19 year old James Diamond, member of Big Time Rush, was hospitalized today after getting hit by a car. From what we understand, he saved band member and best friend, Kendall Knight's little sister. Unfortunately, we have no other information at this time. Although, I do think it's suffice to say that James Diamond is a hero. Back to you, Ted."_

"See? I told you that you were a hero," Camille said.

"Wait," Katie said. "Did anyone call mom?"

"Crap! I knew we forgot something," Kendall said, shaking his head.

"Well, we better call her and tell her."

"No need. I already heard."

Everyone turned to the doorway and saw Mama Knight.

"We are so sorry," Logan said. "We were so worried about James that -"

"It's fine, sweetheart, I understand," she told him. She walked over to James and sat down on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was earlier," he answered.

"Good. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Mom," Kendall interrupted. "Maybe that's a story we should save for when we get home."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's not something I want to talk to you about here," Katie answered. "But I'll give you the short version."

"Okay...what's the short version?"

"James and Katie got into another fight. She wanted to be by herself, so she told him she'd be back later," Jo told her.

"She didn't see the car coming and James tried to warn her. She thought he was just trying to get her to come back, so she pretty much blew him off," Camille added.

"I saw she wasn't gonna be able to get out of the way, so I ran and pushed her," James said.

"Oh, sweetheart." Mama Knight said, teary-eyed. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile.

"So what were you fighting about this time?" she asked.

"That's the part that gets saved for when we're home," Katie told her.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I think you should," said Kendall.

"Okay, we will talk about it when we go home."

"Speaking of talking," James said. "Has anyone called my mom?"

"No. we forgot that too," Logan said.

"I really hope she didn't hear about it on the news. That would be really bad."

"That would be bad," Katie agreed.

"I'll go call her now," Mama Knight told him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. Make sure you get some rest soon," she said as kissed him on the forehead. She turned to Katie, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. "I expect you guys home soon. You need to let him get some sleep."

They all nodded and agreed to come home within the next two hours.

"I'll see you guys at home." She hugged them and left.

"Ugh," Katie said. "Do I have to go home?"

"You're gonna have to tell her sometime," Jo told her.

"Yeah, but James and I haven't even talked."

"That's true," Logan agreed.

"Well, maybe you should do that now," Kendall suggested.

"He's right," James piped. "Everyone, but Katie, get out of my room."

"Rude," said Carlos, sticking his tongue out at James.

"Just go," Kendall said, pushing him out the door behind Logan and the girls.

* * *

><p>"So..." Katie trailed.<p>

"Come here," he told her, patting his bed.

She walked over to him and sat down.

"I meant what I said."

"Which part?" she asked.

"All of it. Kendall wasn't happy, but you saw the results. I love you Katie and I want to be with you."

"I love you too."

"Do you wanna be with me?" he asked.

"Yes, but what about your fans, Griffin, and the paparazzi?"

"_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah, and nothing even matters, woah, and nothing even matters,_" he sang.

"Cute," she said. "Are you gonna use a song for everything?"

"I can try," he said grinning.

"Anyways, how are we going to do this? Are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend, or is this one of those times where the couple just starts dating with no asking?"

"Oh, I'm gonna ask you, just not here," he responded.

"Why not here?"

"Because we're in a hospital. That's no place to ask someone to be your girlfriend. There's sick people, dieing people, dead people. It's just weird."

Katie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda see your point."

"I promise you though, once I'm outta here, I will ask you."

"And I promise you that I will say yes," she said, smiling.

"You better. Now come here," he said, stretching his arms out.

Katie crawled into his arms and put her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Kendall poked his head in. "Is it okay for us to come back in?"<p>

"Mhm," Katie mumbled.

"So are you guys dating now?" Jo asked with a smile as they all sat down.

"Nope," James said.

"What do you mean no?" Logan asked.

"Well genius, I'm pretty sure no means no," Katie said.

"Why aren't you -" Carlos tried to ask.

"I told her I wasn't gonna ask her here, it's weird. I will do it when I'm home," he informed them.

"Oh. Okay," Kendall said.

"So what should we do until we have to leave?" Camille asked.

Carlos took the remote and grinned. "Cartoons!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I liked it, it seemed kind of rushed. (Haha that's slightly funny) Seriously though, if it is, I'm sorry. Don't you just love Carlos though? Let me know what you guys think. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Boyfriend?

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I didn't forget about this, I just haven't been feeling good the past few days and I've been working on another story. This is the final chapter and I hope you guys like it. Sorry if I missed anything.**

* * *

><p>Three days later, James was released from the hospital. He and the guys were sitting in the living room, talking about James' welcome home party while Katie and Mama Knight were grocery shopping.<p>

"Man, I can't wait for this party!" shouted Carlos enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a good one," Logan agreed.

"You have everything ready for tonight?" Kendall asked James.

James grinned and nodded. "Sure do. You guys remember the plan?"

"Yup!" they said together.

"What are you idiots so happy about?" Katie asked, following her mom into the apartment.

"Nothing," Logan said.

"You know," Mama Knight said. "You could be the gentlemen I know you boys are and help us with all this."

"That wasn't a suggestion was it?" Kendall asked.

"No," she replied. "That was a nice way of me telling to get get off your butts and help."

They sighed and got up off the couch to help.

"Oh, please," Katie rolled her eyes. "It's not like you actually did the shopping. All you have to do is put stuff away."

"But that requires effort," Kendall whined.

"So does your whining," she retorted.

"Touché," he responded.

"I love you guys," Carlos laughed and put a box of fish sticks in the freezer.

"Hey!" Logan called after Katie as she walked towards her room. "Where are you going?"

"To go get ready for the party."

"What about the groceries?" James asked.

"Put them away."

The boys gave her a look that read 'are you kidding me?'

"Don't look at me like that. I was the one who went shopping with mom, the least you could do is put the stuff away," she said, walking into her room and shutting the door.

"Unbelievable," Kendall muttered.

"Corn dogs!" Carlos shouted happily.

"Did you honestly think she wouldn't get any?" Logan asked him.

"No, I knew she'd get some. They just make me so happy," he said, smiling.

The other three boys just shook their heads and continued putting the food away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was gathered by the pool, listening to the guys perform.<p>

"Isn't it kinda messed up that James is singing at his own party?" Camille asked.

Katie shrugged. "He wanted to."

"Weirdo," Jo said.

They finished the last line of 'The City Is Ours' and everyone cheered.

"Why do they have 5 stools up there when there's only four of them?" Katie wondered.

Jo and Camille looked at each other and smiled.

"You're looking for a boyfriend!" Logan shouted, which was followed by some cheering.

"Sorry, what was that?" James asked. "I don't think they heard you in the back."

"I said, you're looking for a boyfriend!" Logan shouted again, louder than the first time.

Kendall jumped off stage and ran over to Katie. He took her hand and pulled her onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just sit down and shut up." he replied, making her sit down on the middle stool. Kendall sat on her left with Logan sitting nextto him. James sat on Katie's right with Carlos on the other side of him. The music for 'Boyfriend' started playing and the guys sang the intro. Kendall turned and looked at his sister.

"_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said"_

The other guys joined in.

"_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend"_

James turned to Katie and her breath caught.

"_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worse_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that"_

Logan and Carlos joined in with Kendall this time.

"_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend"_

Carlos grinned at Katie.

"_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, girl, I swear"_

All the guys sang again.

"_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_All I really want is to be your_

_(Boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your"_

Applause broke out after Kendall sang the last note.

"Well Katie-bear, all I really want is to be your boyfriend. Will you let me?" James asked.

"Yes!" she cried and threw her arms around him.

Everyone cheered again and Kendall smiled. He knew James would take care of her and it was nice to see her so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites, it means a lot.<strong>


End file.
